We Must Be
by Spidey meets Wizard-Theif
Summary: You know "I am this so I must be that" that is on many profiles? This story is based slightly on that. Three of the detectives learn an interesting lesson from Kuwabara's students and decide to take the lesson to a whole new level. Rated to be safe.


**A/N: Don't you love it when thoughts randomly drift into your mind and your subconscious starts screaming "WRITE THIS DOWN YOU BAKA!"? Anyways, that is how this story came about. It's based slightly on the whole "I'm this so I must be that" thing you can find on profiles. Please enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: If I said that I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, my conscious would kill me._

* * *

We Must Be

I am a demon so I must be evil.  
I am a human so I must be corrupted.  
I am a half-breed so I must be useless.  
I am ice so I must be unfeeling.  
I am small so I must be harmless.  
I like flowers so I must be gay.  
I like fighting so I must be stupid.  
I like to smile so I must be brainless.  
I am old so I must know everything.  
I talk fast so I must be immature.  
I am polite so I must be naïve.  
I want to be sure he is safe so I must be a stalker.  
I am young so I must a troublemaker.  
I am small so I must be a baby in every way.  
I drink so I must be a drunk.  
I have fan girls so I must be Narcissus.  
I wear a mask so I must be hiding something.  
I am weaker than the others so I must be pathetic.  
I smoke so I must be passive.

We are all different so we can't be friends.  
This is what they told us but what really happened?

Trust, Faith, Wisdom, Understanding, Caring, Love, Hope  
And Most of All

Friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Written on a whim. I hope you all enjoyed it and just for your reading pleasure, following it is a little intro that I wanted to put in before the poem but didn't because I felt it took something away from it. Please enjoy.**

* * *

When Yusuke got a call from Kuwabara saying he had to get over there right away with Kurama, he instantly thought of another demon attack. What he hadn't expected was Kuwabara handing small pieces of paper to each of them.

"Read them," Kuwabara told them.

Slowly they did as Kuwabara explained.

"I wanted my class to see that there are all kinds of stereotypes in the world but they just weren't getting it. So I asked them to write down on a piece of paper one stereotype that they hated about themselves."

"I wear glasses so I must be smart?" Kurama read aloud.

Kuwabara nodded. "There were all kinds. I even read some out to the class. It was a real eye opener but the ones you are holding are just to get the point across. What I really wanted to show you were these." Kuwabara showed them three slips of paper.

Written in the small scribble of children read

"_I am a demon so I must be evil_," "_I am human so I must be corrupted_," and "_I'm a half-breed so I must be useless._"

"So there are demons actually having kids here," Yusuke said.

Kuwabara nodded.

"They must be having a tough time adapting to human culture," Kurama said. "After all, there are more stories of evil demons than kind ones."

Kuwabara nodded. "They are really good at hiding it though. I didn't even know about there being demons in my class until this assignment."

"Wow. That must be rough on the kids. Just moved here and people already hate their species."

Kurama nodded. "And their role models probably are being mocked as well."

Yusuke suddenly appeared thoughtful. "These kids, the demons at least, must know us right?"

Kurama and Kuwabara nodded. "I would suppose so," Kurama replied.

"Then why don't we write up our own little stereotypes and post them in Kuwabara's class so that they don't feel so bad?"

Kuwabara brightened. "That's a great idea! We could get everyone to write something!"

Kurama nodded. "If we want to get everyone's stereotype we'd better hurry. Hiei's patrol is moving again tonight, and Jin's group are moving into their new house."

Yusuke nodded. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

After a day of running around and explaining the three retired detectives went to the school and posted the paper on the wall between the windows where all the students could see.

The next morning they continued with their lives as if nothing had happened, but in their hearts, a message was being carried. A message entitled 'We Must Be'.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that. Now feel free to share your thoughts on who wrote what. If you don't want to share, that's ok. Thanks for just reading and please have a safe holiday.**

**Happy Holidays,  
****Wizard-Theif**

**P.S Sorry if there are any mistakes. I didn't have time to beta it.**


End file.
